Kau Tak Mengerti
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Kise Ryouta bertemu dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang ternyata selama ini gadis itu sekelas dengannya! Third Fic! Don't Like? Don't Read... Mind to Review? Review please! Chap 4 UP! Preview Chap 5: /"Kise-kun, aku bingung harus melanjutkan hubungan ini atau tidak"/"Apa lebih baik kita putus?"/"Aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu!"/"Karena aku..."/
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, dll.

-Kise Ryouta x OC-

°Kau Tak Mengerti°

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

*Kise Pov

Musim semi yang seperti biasa indah, hari pertama kembali masuk sekolah, setelah 2 tahun berlalu kejuaraan Winter Cup, hubungan anggota Kiseki no Sedai membaik berkat Seirin yang telah menyadarkan kami, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kini aku duduk dibangku kelas 3, tepatnya kelas 3-3.

Aku berjalan riang, layaknya seorang Kise Ryouta yang selalu di kerumuni oleh para gadis gadis -sebenarnya aku muak dengan hal ini- cerewet ini, tapi saat aku sampai dikelas, sepasang mataku ini tertuju pada seorang gadis.

Dia berbeda

Berbeda dengan yang lain

Aku tak mengerti

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam terurai dengan mata silvernya dihiasi dengan kacamatanya, dia duduk pojok kelas, sendirian, tak ada satupun yang mengajak ia mengobrol, sungguh... perempuan ini berbeda dengan yang lain

"Ano... kalian kenal dengan dia?" Tanyaku pada salah seorang gadis, lalu gadis itu dan teman temannya tersenyum sinis dan memandang gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan tatapan yang tak ingin ku lihat

"Hah? Kenapa Ryouta-kun menanyakan gadis itu?" Balasnya

"Hm... aku hanya ingin tau aja~ssu" jawabku santai

"Baiklah... dia itu namanya Fuyuka Haru, orangnya pendiam, dan dia itu tak bisa di ajak bicara, pokoknya gitu deh" ucap gadis itu, dan aku hanya mencerna jawaban gadis tersebut.

Kriing... Kriing...

Bel jam pertama sudah berbunyi, pelajaran akan segara dimulai, gadis gadis yang mengerumuniku langsung kembali ke kelasnya masimg masing, dan saat ku melihat peraturan duduk di kelas itu, ternyata aku disebelahnya!

Aku pun mencoba berkenalan dengannya

"Namamu siapa?"

"Haru, Fuyuka Haru"

"Namaku Kise Ryouta"

"Tahu, kau dari Kiseki no Sedai,'kan?"

Dia tidak menatapku sama sekali, matanya hanya lurus kedepan, tak memerhatikan siapa pun.

"Kau dari kelas apa?"

"2-1" Jawabnya singkat

"Berarti sama~ssu"

"Hah, memang dari kelas 1 kita sekelas" jawabnya

'Heh? Berarti selama ini aku tak menyadarinya? Aku bodoh sekali~ssu!' Batinku sweatdrop mendengar hal itu

"Sudah diam, pelajaran mau dimulai"

"Iya" jawabku sedikit kecewa

Ternyata dia berbeda,

Dia spesial,

Aku... aku tertarik padanya!

.

-Skip Time-

.

-Saat Jam Istirahat-

Aku ingin sekali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, tapi saat aku ingin melakukan hal itu, seperti biasa... aku selalu di kerumuni oleh fans-ku itulah... dan saat ku lihat, dia menuju ke arah atap

Aku harus mengejarnya!

"Maaf~ssu, aku harus pergi!" Ucapku pada fans-ku itu

Aku segera bergegas menuju atap, mengabaikan para fans-ku itu, dan aku menjumpai sosok gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Itu dia!

"Fuyuka!" Sapaku yang membuatnya sedikit kaget

"A-ada apa?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup

"Hmm... ada apa ya... aku tidak tau, tapi kakiku begitu saja mengarah kesini" jawabku -berbohong- padanya

"Duduklah" tawarnya singkat, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Tak bisa tertahan lagi, kubuat sebuah simpul senyuman yang terukir di wajahku

Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Saat aku meliriknya, tatapannya kosong, tidak seperti yang lainnya, benar benar gadis yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya

Tanpa ku sadari, sepasang mata silvernya bertemu dengan mata emasku

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Tidak apa apa" jawabku

"Fuyuka, kenapa kau menjauhi semua orang?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa memikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat, dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku

"Ne... kenapa Kise-san mendekatiku?" Tanyanya memberanikan diri membuka topik lagi

"Karena aku ingin lebih mengenalmu~ssu" jawabku, dan ia langsung memandang wajahku

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin dekat dengan orang sepertiku? Aku ini orang yang tak pandai bergaul, pendiam, dan tidak asyik diajak bicara... kenapa?" Tanyanya yang ingin menitikkan air matanya, dan aku pun segera menghapusnya

"Jangan menangis~ssu, aku tak suka orang yang menangis dihadapan ku"

Aku menghiburnya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalnya dari dulu, kalau saja aku kenal dia dari dulu...

-Bodoh! Kau tak menyadarinya dari dulu- itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku dari sejak bertemu dengannya, Fuyuka Haru.

"Sudah, sudah... jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku ya, mungkin aku salah mengatakan hal itu" ucapku sedikit bersalah padanya

"Tidak! Kise-san tak salah, aku lah yang salah, telah menangis didepan orang yang baru ku ajak bicara" balasnya yang masih menangis

"Tidak apa apa, menangislah sepuasnya di depanku, dan ceritakanlah semua masalahmu padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ucapku padanya

Ia menangis di bahuku, tak sengaja ku peluk dia, tapi dia tak menolaknya, aku ikut merasa sedih... aku sempat berpikir -ternyata ada orang yang seperti ini dimuka bumi ini-

Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Fuyuka Haru. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu.

-Aku akan menyatakan padanya, meskipun ini terlalu cepat-

"Fuyuka?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku akan menjagamu sepenuh hatiku"

"..." -Tidak ada respon-

"Fuyuka?"

Ia meneteskan air matanya lagi, aku tak mengerti apa itu air mata sedih atau terharu...?

"Ki-kise-san? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Padahal kita baru saja kenal?"

"Aku sadar memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak mau kau menjadi milik siapapun... aku suka padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu~ssu, dan sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing begitu melihatmu"

"Jadi... apa kau mau?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya

Aku sangat senang... Arigatou Fuyuka Haru

"Kise-san, tapi ada satu hal yang harus ku beritahu"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara di kelas ya, kalau kau ajak aku bicara, bisa bisa satu kelas heboh"

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau mau janji?"

-Aku sebenarnya tak mau hal ini... tapi ku coba untuk memulai dari awal-

"Aku berjanji~ssu"

Kriing... Kriing...

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajakku padanya

"Iya"

.

-Kami memulai kisah baru, kisah antara Kise Ryouta yang periang dan Fuyuka Haru yang pendiam sebagai sepasang kekasih-

•To Be Continued•

A/N: Gyaaa! Akhirnya US tinggal sehari lagi! Gak sabar banget mau bikin Kise x OC! Makanya jadinya begini... pendek banget gak ya... tenang aja, baru prolog... mungkin cerita sama judulnya beda ya? Yasudahlah... tak usah di pikirkan... enjoy aja!

Last please Review!

°ShiroiAn° 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, dll.

-Kise Ryouta x OC-

°Kau Tak Mengerti°

.

.

Chapter 2

*Haru Pov

Aku dan Kise-san kembali ke kelas, tapi, kami masuk ke kelas itu tidak berbarengan, yang masuk kelas lebih dulu aku dan 1 menit kemudian, Kise-san baru masuk.

-Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat Kise-san menyatakan cintanya, tapi... apa aku pantas untuknya?- itulah yang sedang ku pikirkan saat jam pelajaran ini.

*Kise Pov

Uwaaa... seneng banget di terima... aku akan menjaganya apapun yang terjadi, Hehehee.

Aku melirik ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari, dan aku sambil memikirkan sesuatu... hmm... apa ya..?

Aha! Itu dia!

-Skip Time-

Saat pulang sekolah seperti biasa, kami yang ikut klub basket latihan sepulang sekolah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda

Karena hari ini spesial

Aku melihat Fuyuka pergi keluar dari kelas, itu berarti tak melanggar perjanjianku untuk tak bicara kan?

-Aku akan mengajaknya ke atap kembali-

Kuraih tangan mungilnya dan menuju ke atap, dia tak menolaknya dan spontan jadi mudah untuk mengajaknya.

"Ada apa Kise-san?"

"Kise saja, memakai kata '-san' itu terlalu formal untukku~ssu"

"Jaa... Kise-kun boleh?"

"Hm, hm, sou~ssu!"

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Hmm... dengarkan baik baik ya, aku mau kau menjadi manager di klub basket Kaijo"

"Ha'i?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi manager"

"He-heeeeh?!"

"Cho-chotto matte... aku kan tak bisa menjadi manager! Kalau aku bisa, sudah kulakukan hal ini dari dulu!"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku hanya ingin memintamu menjadi manager dan Kaijo itu tak punya manager, tugasmu hanya menyediakan apa yang kami butuhkan, sore dake~ssu"

"De-demo..."

"Tidak apa apa... kan ada aku, bukannya aku sudah berjanji? Aku akan melindungimu, karena aku adalah kekasihmu"

"Ma... shikatanai desu... yarun da"

'Yatta!' Batinku senang mendengar itu

"Kalau aku boleh jujur... jika kau mau berbaur dengan yang lainnya, pasti kau akan diterima, pasti."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ha'i~ssu!"

"Oh, iya... besok aku ada reunian anggota Kiseki no Sedai, kau mau ikut? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada yang lainnya"

"Eh? Apa boleh? Kalau aku ikut, apa tak mengganggu reuni kalian?"

"Ii~ssu! Besok bukan hanya anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja, tapi ada dari sekolah Seirin, Shutoku, Yosen, Touou juga ada. Oh, iya... ada anak perempuannya loh... yaitu dari Seirin dan Touou"

Aku melihat muka dia agak sedikit memerah... aku mungkin tahu apa artinya...

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu kenapa kau ragu?"

"Karena..."

" 'Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian' begitu?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku"

"Jadi?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya untuk membuat ia percaya, kuharap berhasil.

"Kubilang apa? Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi... aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

"Ba-baiklah... aku mau"

"Ja... ayo ke ruang basket, nanti bisa bisa aku dimarahi Kasamatsu-senpai lagi..."

"Eeh? Aku juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja"

Kupegang tangannya dan berjalan beriringan

-Hangat rasanya-

Aku akan selalu menyayanyimu, apapun yang terjadi, Fuyuka Haru.

Sampai di ruang Klub

Tok... Tok...

"Konnichiwa!"

"Oh, Kise... kau datang. Eh? Ini siapa?" Tanya Kasamatsu-senpai padaku

"Oh... aku merekomendasikan dia sebagai manager basket ini"

"Hah?"

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

"Senpai-tachi, tidak usah kaget begitu, aku merekomendasikannya karena kita sudah tak bisa menangani masalah minuman... atau handuk kan?"

"Ka-kau serius?"

"Ha'i~ssu!"

Aku bingung, kenapa semuanya begitu kaget... apa keputusanku salah?

"Ano-"

"Yosh, baiklah... perkenalkan dia"

"Ha'i! Fuyuka, ayo"

"Fuyuka Haru, dari kelas 3-3, salam kenal"

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Ucap semua senpai dan teman temanku

"Oh, iya... kenapa senpai kesini? Gak kuliah?"

"Hah? Kau tak suka kami kemari?!"

"Eheh... bukannya aku tak suka"

"Yosh... ayo latihan!"

"Ha'i!"

"Fuyuka, kau duduk dibangku sana ya, dan itu tempat penyimpanan minuman, lalu itu handuknya, kau mengerti?"

"Iya"

"Soreja, mata na"

"Mata ne"

-Skip Time-

Saat selesai latihan, dia melakukan tugasnya dengan mahir, seperti manager pro... kami saja sampai tak bisa berkata apapun, dan saat kami latihan, dia diajak bicara oleh pelatih, aku tak tahu itu apa.

Lalu setelah latihan kami bubar.

Aku berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang

"Arigatou, Fuyuka"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua tadi"

"Aku melakukannya layaknya manager, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, malah kamu itu seperti pro. Oh, iya... tadi pelatih bicara apa padamu?"

"Katanya aku disuruh untuk mengatur strategi sementara, aku diberi buku panduan ini, dan aku mengerti semua isinya, jangan khawatir ya"

'Aku bersyukur memilihmu Fuyuka' aku tersenyum padanya

"Oh, iya... boleh aku mengantarmu?"

"Em... aku harus jelaskan bagaimana ya... aku hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil, sendirian... dulu, aku ingin tak bergantung terus pada orang tuaku... jadinya aku diizinkan untuk sekolah di sini, dan diberi apartemen itu"

"Tidak apa apa~ssu"

"Saa... ayo naik" -aku menawarkan dia menaik motor bersamaku-

"Eh?"

"Hayaku! Ayo cepat naik!"

"Ah... ha'i"

Kami akhirnya pergi menuju apartemennya, dan saat sampai disana, ternyata apartemennya bisa dibilang bukan kecil, tapi cukup besar

"Em... katamu kecil?"

"Eh? Iya, memang begini kecil... apa aku salah?"

'Berarti rumahnya sebesar apa?!' Batinku sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Saa... ayo masuk, mumpung kamu sudah kesini"

"Ah, iya"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, dan langsung masuk ke apartemen itu, dan ternyata isi dari apartemen itu lumayan bagus, ada kasur yang tertata rapi di pojok ruangan, kulkas, alat masak, kamar mandi, pokoknya lengkap~ssu!

"Kenapa melamun saja Kise-kun? Ayo duduk"

"A-ah, iya"

'Uwaah... baru pertama kali aku kerumah perempuan, apalagi ini berduaan aja' batinku gugup

"Wah, sudah jam 6... Kise-kun, mau makan disini?"

"Ah... tidak usah, nanti merepotkanmu lagi..."

"Ah, ie... tidak merepotkan, tunggu ya... aku buatkan Omuraisu"

Dia langsung beralih kepada alat masaknya, dari cara memasaknya... ah, kau ini benar benar baik, Fuyuka.

"Omatase..."

Dia langsung menaruh dua piring berisikan Omuraisu yang ia janjikan tadi.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu~ssu"

"Tidak tidak, ayo makan"

"Itadakimasu" -Ucap kami berdua-

Kami memakannya, dan rasanya...

"Oishi... ini enak, Fuyuka! Aku tak menyangka kau pandai memasak"

"Souka na? Arigatou..."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dia menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, tapi aku sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa, Fuyuka?"

"Ah, ie... sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kau pulang kan?" -masih ada semburat merah dipipinya-

Aku melihat jam tanganku

Hah? Sudah jam 8 malam?

"Eheh... sudah jam segini, baiklah... aku pulang dulu ya"

"Hati hati ya, Kise-kun"

"Sebelum itu..."

Aku mencium keningnya, sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar untuk anak seumuranku kan? Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya memerah sekali, Fuyuka... kau itu sebenarnya lucu tau...

"Mata ashita ne, Fuyuka"

"Ma-ma-mata ashita, Ki-kise-kun"

-Ah... dia kelihatan begitu gugup, aku mungkin terlalu cepat melakukan itu? Hehe... yasudahlah-

Keesokan Harinya

Aku masuk ke kelas, dan terjadi keributan dikelasku. Setelah ku periksa, ternyata seorang anak perempuan dan teman temannya mengerumuni mejan Fuyuka

Aku harus menolongnya!

"Sumimasen, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ah, Kise... Fuyuka dilabrak oleh kerumunan gadis itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka permasalahkan" ucap salah satu teman sekelasku

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"..." -dia tak menjawab-

"Sumimasen... satu lawan lima itu tak adil kan?" Aku menghampiri lima gadis itu

"Ah... Kise-kun, maaf... kami tak bermaksud-"

"Apanya yang tak bermaksud?! Kenapa kalian melabrak Fuyuka?!"

-Emosiku tak bisa kutahan lagi-

"Datte sa... kita cemburu pada dia yang baru kenal denganmu, dia sudah langsung dekat denganmu... apa itu salah?"

"Salah! Salah besar! Aku tidak suka kalian melabraknya seperti tadi! Karena aku ini..." -Aku terhenti karena Fuyuka memegang tanganku-

"Jangan beritahu status kita" bisiknya padaku

"Karena... aku tak suka ada keributan disini~ssu! Kalian mengerti? Lagipula kalian kan bukan dari kelas kami, sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum emosiku meningkat" -mendengar itu mereka langsung pergi-

"Maaf, aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku"

"Iya, sudah... jangan banyak bicara denganku dikelas, kau ingat itu kan?"

"Iya"

Dia kembali memasang tatapan kosongnya lagi, sebelumnya tatapan dia ketakutan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa orang lain begitu jahat padanya?

-Aku tak mengerti itu-

Aku tak suka itu, selanjutnya tidak akan kubiarkan mereka ataupun yang lainnya mengganggu Fuyuka lagi.

Aah! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku dan Fuyuka kan akan ke tempat reunian! Smile Kise! Kau tak boleh begini! Aku tak boleh memasang muka suram seperti ini!

-Karena aku Kise Ryouta~ssu-

•To Be Continued•

A/N: Holaa~ akhirnya update juga nih... (bersyukur US udah selesai! Serasa mau terbang aja) makasih buat Creamokoucchi-san yang sudah review! Saya seneng banget atas pujiannya! Dan makasih juga yang follow dan favorite!

Last please Review!

°ShiroiAn° 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke ? Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, dll.

-Kise Ryouta x OC-

°Kau Tak Mengerti°

.

.

Hari yang kutunggu tiba juga

Yap! Yang kutunggu adalah reunian anggo- ah, semua teman teman seperjuangan basketku

Pasti ini akan menyenangkan!

Apalagi dengan kehadiranmu Fuyuka.

.

.

Chapter 3

*Kise Pov

-Sepulang Sekolah-

Seperti kemarin, aku meraih tangannya Fuyuka dan langsung pergi menuju motor kesayanganku itu

Setelah sampai, aku menaikinya

"Fuyuka, ayo cepat! Nanti kita telat loh!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kan kau sudah bilang mau ikut?"

"Iya sih... tapi..."

Aku turun dari motorku kembali

" 'Aku masih ragu' begitu?"

"I-iya"

"Hah... kau ingat janjiku kan? Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku sudah buktikan kan tadi?"

"Ba-baiklah... kalau aku menggaggu, jangan salahkan aku ya"

"Huh... iya, Fuyuka"

Aku mengelus rambutnya, dan ia kembali lagi mengeluarkan semburat merahnya yang tertera dipipinya.

Kau itu memang cocok untuk Kise Ryouta, Fuyuka Haru.

"Ayo naik"

"Ha'i"

Kami berdua lalu pergi menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu Kafe milik keluarganya Akashicchi.

Setelah kami sampai, kami pun lansung masuk ke Kafe tersebut.

"Aah! Kii-chan sudah tiba!" Momoicchi meneriakiku

"Uwaah, Kii-chan sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Kenalkan pada kami Kise!" Seru semuanya yang bagiku sangat mengagetkan

"Tuh kan... sudah kubilang, jika kau mau berbaur, pasti akan diterima kan?" Bisikku padanya

Dia menitikkan setetes air mata dari iris mata silvernya yang hanya bisa kulihat seorang, dan aku langsung menghapusnya

"Jangan menangis, Fuyuka"

"Arigatou, Kise-kun"

"Sa, sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Fuyuka Haru, yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

"Yoroshiku!"

Matanya berbinar binar tak percaya akan dia sekarang mempunyai banyak teman, Aku turut ikut senang Fuyuka.

"Jangan formal begitu, Yukarin! Aku Momoi Satsuki, panggil saja Satsuki"

"Yukarin?"

"Kamu tak suka?"

"Ah, tidak Satsuki"

"Yatta! Salam kenal ya, Yukarin!"

'Eheh? Yukarin kah? Momoicchi memang aneh ya...' batinku sweadrop mendengarnya

"Eh... ternyata Kise-kun sudah punya pacar ya... maaf ya kami telat!" Aku melihat tim Seirin yang baru datang

"Kurokocchi! Aku menunggumu tau!"

Aku langsung menghampiri Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi disampingnya.

"Kagamicchi, juga! Sudah lama tak bertemu~ssu!"

"Kubilang kan jangan panggil dengan sebutan 'cchi' Kise! Oh, iya... kau sudah punya pacar ternyata... cantik juga ya"

"Hmp! Memang dia cantik~ssu! Hehe... aku berarti lebih laku darimu~ssu!"

"Teme...! Jitak dia Kuroko!"

"Ha'i"

Kurokocchi antusias menjitakku dengan muka tak bersalah, Hidoi~ssu Kurokocchi!

"Ittai yo... Kurokocchi!"

"Aku hanya membalas rasa sakit hatinya Kagami-kun desu... aku juga turut sedih Kagami-kun... tapi aku-"

"Memang kau yang paling mengertiku, Kuroko"

"Ah, Tetsu-kun! Aku telat ya?"

Pandangan kami tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai biru keunguan terurai sebahu dengan iris biru langit yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-apa?! Siapa dia Kuroko?!" Tanya Kagamicchi padanya yang mukanya udah ganas (#ditendang Kagami# Huee... Kagami jahat!)

"Makanya pembicaraanku jangan dipotong Kagami-kun. Semuanya, dia Kotomi Rie, dari Seirin"

"Hehehe... Kurokocchi aja punya, masa Kagamicchi gak punya?" -Aku meledeknya-

#Kagami Pundung dipojokkan#

"Jangan ngambek gitu Kagamicchi! Bercanda kok"

"Ah, sudahlah... kalau waktunya gek gua punya nanti"

"Kagami, kau bintangnya Leo kan? Hari ini memang nasibmu menaaskan..." seru Midorimacchi yang tiba tiba muncul bersama Takao

"Biasanya kau yang paling dulu muncul Midorimacchi?"

"Ah... karena hari ini bintangku juga kurang beruntung, makanya si Takao asik asikkan di gerobak, sementara aku yang ngayuh tuh sepeda"

'Haah... dia masih percaya Oha-Asa...' Batin kami semua sweatdrop

"Tokorode, Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi belum dateng... kenapa tuh?"

Kami lihat disekitar tidak ada dan saat kami cari mereka...

"Maaf ya lama, si Murasakibara beli maibou-nya dulu" -Himuro-

"Eh... bukannya Muro-chin yang lama...?"

"Eheheh... maaf"

"Ah, tinggal Akashicchi dong?"

"Kami juga sudah datang" -Akashi-

"Kami? Biasanya kau sendiri?" -Aomine-

"Iya, karena aku membawa dia"

Akashicchi menunjukkan seseorang, yaitu seorang perempuan bersurai coklat susu sebahu dengan iris yang seirama dengan rambutnya.

"Hajimemashite, watashi Asada Rina desu"

"Prrffht" -Kagami muntah muntah-

"Kau sakit Kagami?" Tanya Akashicchi yang sedikit khawatir

"Ah, enggak... gapapa"

'Heheh... pasti dia kaget, seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa pacaran juga' Batinku tertawa dalam hati

"Wah, ada satu teman lagi! Riko-chan Yukarin! Ajak dia yuk" -Momoi-

"Haru? Kamu Haru kan?" -Rina-

"Eh? Emmm... kamu... Rina?" -Haru-

"Hisasshiburi da ne!" -Rina-

"Ah... Iya" -Haru-

"Iin desu ka? Akashi-kun?"

"Boleh" ucap Akashicchi yang terlihat jelas tersenyum

'Syukurlah... Akashicchi sudah kembali seperti dulu...'

"Ayo kita kesana, biar disini jadi tempat anak perempuan!" Ajakku pada semuanya

"Kise-chin benar, ayo kesana"

"Ayo berpesta!"

"Ayo!"

Kami, para lelaki pergi ke meja yang memang sengaja Akashicchi pesan 2 meja, yang satu untuk para laki laki, dan yang satu lagi sudah pasti untuk anak perempuannya.

Kami, untuk anak laki laki seperti biasa, obrolan kami hanya seputaran basket saja, dan yang mengejutkan akan diadakan kejuaraan internasional, hal ini diberitahukan oleh Akashicchi.

"Hontou~ssu ka? Akashicchi?"

"Iya, dan Mei nanti akan dilaksanakan seleksi antar tim" -Akashi-

"Uwah... Hyuuga-senpai! Kita daftar!" -Kagami-

"Tentu saja, semua member Seirin akan daftar! Walaupun aku, Izuki, Kiyoshi, dan Mitobe telah lulus" -Hyuuga-

"Ini sepertinya akan seru! Shin-chan! Ajak senpai kita yuk!" -Takao-

"Hm, semoga saat hari itu bintangku tak sial" -Midorima-

"Muro-chin... kita ikut? Masa yang lain ikut kita nggak..." -Murasakibara-

"Tentu saja, kita ajak senpai kita nanti!" -Himuro-

"Uuuh... akan ku mail semua senpai~ssu!"

"Oh, iya... Akashi, kau ikut juga kan?" -Aomine-

"Tentu saja, tapi hanya aku seorang dari Rakuzan" -Akashi-

"Nande~ssu?"

"Hmm... karena senpaiku itu bertebaran kemana mana jauh dari sini"

"Jadi seleksinya bagaimana?" -Hyuuga-

"Jadi begini, bagi yang pernah sekolah di Teiko pasti tahu, seleksinya dibagi menjadi 3 tingkatan. Pertama tingkat ketiga, yaitu 4 orang yang akan dijadikan cadangan terbawah, lalu tingkat kedua, yaitu 5 orang yang akan dijadikan cadangan juga, tapi saat salah satu dari pemain inti ada yang tidak hadir akan digantikan oleh tingkat kedua, dan terakhir yang pasti tingkat pertama, yaitu 6 orang pemain inti. Jadi totalnya 15 orang yang terpilih." -jelas Akashi-

"Heeh... Teiko susah juga ya ternyata..." -Kagami-

"Memang begitu~ssu! Kami berenam mengalami masa itu, dan hanya Kurokocchi yang dari lapis 3 yang diangkat menjadi pemain inti, ne Kurokocchi?"

"Ha'i... aku bersyukur pada Akashi-kun yang sudah memberiku petunjuk tentang kemampuanku, arigatou Akashi-kun" -Kuroko-

"Ah, itu hasil usahamu sendiri... aku hanya memberi petunjuk saja, Tetsuya" -Akashi-

"Benar apa kata Akashi, Tetsu! Kau sudah berjuang keras pada waktu itu!" -Aomine-

Kami berbincang bincang terus tentang masalah kejuaraan Internasional

Tertawa,

Dan bersenang senang.

-Kiseki no Sedai kembali seperti dulu-

*Haru Pov

Baru pertama kali aku berbaur dengan orang yang baru ku kenal, tidak ada 1 jam, kami telah akrab layaknya sahabat.

"Ne... apa makanan kesukaanmu Yukarin?" -Momoi-

"Pastinya coklat kan? Benarkan Haru?" -Rina-

"Ah... iya" jawabku

"Riko-san, dan Rie-san kok diam terus?" Tanyaku padanya

"E-etto... aku kan setahun lebih tua dari kalian... jadinya aku agak sedikit gugup" -Riko-

"Riko-chan, kalau bersama aku saja kamu biasa aja... anggap aja kalau kita ini seumuran" -Momoi-

"Eh, iya ya... rasanya seperti bukan aku saja ya" -Riko-

"Kalau aku hanya sedikit gugup saja..." -Rie-

"Tokorode... aku penasaran dengan kenapa Yukarin bisa jadian dengan Kii-chan?" Tiba tiba Satsuki menanyakan hal yang membuatku keselek

"Aah... itu ya... karena aku... tidak tahu?" Jawabku ngasal dan mereka semua bingung melihatku menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Tanya Riko-san bingung

"Eheh... ketika dia menyatakan cintanya, aku terima begitu saja, perasaanku senang saat ditembaknya. Begitu saja" Jawabku dan yang mendengarkan hanya mangut mangut saja.

"Oh... tapi kalian cocok tau, ne Rie?" -Rina-

"Oh, iya" Rie-san setuju sambil menunjukkan jempolnya padaku

"Ne, ne... kasih tau dong ulang tahun kalian!" Tiba tiba Satsuki mengajukan pertanyaan yang -aneh bagiku- pada kami

"Aku tanggal 2 Agustus" -Rie-

"Aku tanggal 10 Mei" -Rina

"Aku tanggal 5 Februari" -Riko

"Aku tanggal 16 April" ucapku

"Kalau, Satsuki-chan tanggal berapa?" -Tanya Rina-

"Hmm... aku tanggal 4 May, tunggu dulu... Yukarin tanggal 16 April, sekarang tanggal 8 April dan hari ini hari Rabu, berarti hari Kamis kamu ulang tahun dong? Ne, ne... rayain yuk!" -Satsuki-

"Iya ya... benar juga! Aku hampir lupa... Haru, tunggu kejutan kami ya!" -Rina-

Kami bercanda,

Tertawa bersama,

-Baru pertama kali aku merasa senang, arigatou Kise-kun-

*Kise Pov

-Satu minggu kemudian-

Hubungan aku dan Haru lancar, oh iya... sekarang aku memanggil dia dengan nama kecilnya, tak terasa hubungan kami sudah melangkah dengan cepat.

Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone ku berbunyi, dan saat kulihat ada satu mail

From: Momoicchi

To: Kii-chan

Subject: -

Kii-chan, hari ini kau langsung pulang ya! Aku tunggu di kafe Akashi-kun!

Bye bye!

.

"Haduh... Momoicchi aneh sekali hari ini... ah, sudahlah" gumamku dalam perjalanan sekolah

•To Be Continued•

A/N: Holaa~ minna! Saya update kilat nih :3 btw... untuk Kiyouko Akane-san dan Kujyo Akari-san thank's ya yang udah review di Chap 2...! Makasih juga yang udah mau mampir kesini!

Last please Review!

°ShiroiAn° 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning!: Typo, OC, OOC, dll.

-Kise Ryouta x OC-

°Kau Tak Mengerti°

.

.

Chapter 4

*Kise Pov

Pagi itu, tiba tiba Momoicchi mengirim sebuah mail yang berisikan 'Aku tunggu di kafe Akashi-kun!' Begitulah isinya.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, sudah dua hari Haru tidak masuk sekolah, menurut absen... dikatakan bahwa dia sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya... tapi, ada latihan ekstra karena tim basket Kaijo ingin ikut seleksi internasional.

-Huh... hari ini dan besok memang libur, tapi hari ini aku disuruh ke kafenya Akashicchi... Mau bagaimana lagi- itulah yang ku pikirkan saat jam pelajaran

-Skip Time-

*-Sepulang Sekolah-*

Aku langsung bergegas ke kafenya Akashicchi, takutnya Momoicchi sudah sampai disitu.

Dan yang lebih ku takutkan lagi... adalah Rikocchi~ssu! Aku takut di pukul sama dia lagi!

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kafe Akashicchi, dan untungnya Momoicchi cuma sendiri... selamat...

Pintu kafe itu terbuka secara otomatis, jadi aku tak perlu repot repot membuka sendiri.

"Ah, Kii-chan! Kocchi!"

Aku menemukan asal suara itu, sudah pasti itu suara Momoicchi.

"Momoicchi, ada apa?"

"Duduk dulu" tawarnya padaku

"Kii-chan! Kau tahu besok hari apa?"

"Hari Kamis, memang kenapa?"

"Pokoknya ada yang akan kuberitahu"

"Apa itu~ssu?"

"Besok..."

Aku penasaran apa yang akan diberitahu Momoicchi, dan itu...

"Besok ulang tahunnya Yukarin, dan umurnya menjadi 17 tahun!"

" 'Yukarin'? Eh, maksudmu Haru?"

"Iya!"

Aku kaget mendengarnya sekaligus bahagia mendengarnya.

"Eh? Huueeh!? A-aku bingung harus memberinya apa?"

"Kantan da yo!"

Aku penasaran apa itu...

Apa hal yang membuat Haru senang?

Apapun itu akan ku lakukan!

"Apa itu Momoicchi?"

"Kasih tau gak ya..."

"Kasih tau dong!"

"Ha'i, ha'i... makanan favoritnya..."

Dan itu...

"C-o-k-l-a-t"

"Ha?"

"Coklat loh..."

"Hanya itu?"

"Un, hanya itu"

"Tunggu sebentar Momoicchi, dia ini sekarang sakit loh... masa aku memberinya coklat?"

"Heh? Yukarin sakit? Yaah... batal dong rencanaku dengan Rie, Rina, dan Riko-chan..."

"Rencana apa?"

"Ada deh... tapi batalkan jadinya..."

Muka Momoicchi sedikit kecewa mendengar Haru sakit, aku sebenarnya kesepian juga kalau tidak ada dia dikelas...

"Akan ku mail dia sekarang"

"Eh? Kii-chan, dia kan sakit... mungkin dia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang lain dulu kan?"

"Akan kucoba"

*Haru Pov

-Di Rumahku-

Aku terbaring dirumah, ya... karena aku terkena gejala typus. Kata dokter, aku harus istirahat selama 2 hari dan besok aku bisa sekolah lagi.

-Aku merindukanmu, Kise-kun- itulah yang aku pikirkan selama aku beristirahat agar pulih kembali.

Drrt... Drrt...

Tiba tiba, handphone-ku berbunyi. Dan saat kulihat, ada satu mail.

.

From: Kise-kun

To: Haru

Subject: -

Haru, kamu sakit apa? Kamu tidak apa apa kan? Sudah dua hari kamu tidak sekolah, aku sangat khawatir padamu... cepatlah sembuh Haru, aku kangen kamu.

Bye bye

.

-Arigatou, Kise-kun... Ima made, hontou ni arigatou. Hontou ni, hontou ni... Kise-kun no koto suki, yokattanda-

.

*Kise Pov

Balas dong... kumohon~ssu!

Drrt... Drrt...

Ah, mungkin ini!

"Momoicchi, dibales loh!"

"Apa itu?"

.

From: Haru

To: Kise-kun

Subject: ^_^

Daijoubu da yo... aku hanya terkena gejala typus, dan besok aku sudah bisa ke sekolah kok, tenang aja. Dan... aku juga kangen kamu.

Mata ashita ne!

.

Yokatta... aku lega mendengarnya.

"Katanya besok dia bisa sekolah~ssu"

"Yatta! Berarti rencananya gak jadi batal deh!"

"Em... aku penasaran, memang rencananya apa sih?"

"Ada deh..."

"Kasih tau dong"

"Gak deh!"

"Hidoi~ssu yo! Momoicchi!"

"Ah, lihat saja besok... namanya juga kejutan"

"Ha'i, ha'i..."

"Ah, konna jikan! Gomen, watashi saki ni kaeru ne"

Aku melihat jam tanganku, dan sudah pukul 6.00 sore.

"Oremo da."

"Ja, mata ashita ne! Kii-chan"

"Mata ashita"

Aku pun berpisah dengan Momoicchi, dan aku langsung menaiki motorku.

Tapi sebelum pulang, aku akan ke toko coklat yang dekat rumahku terlebih dahulu.

-Skip Time-

Saat aku sampai, aku langsung masuk ke toko itu. Dan saat aku masuk aku bertemu seseorang.

"Kurokocchi! Kotomi juga!" Sapaku pada dua orang tersebut

"Ah, Kise-kun. Kebetulan ya..." -Kuroko-

"Iya ya, kebetulan banget~ssu!"

"Tokorode, ngapain kalian kesini~ssu?" Tanyaku bingung, karena sudah jam segini mereka baru pulang. Kalau aku sih jelas, baru saja ketemu Momoicchi.

"Ah, gini ceritanya... Rie memintaku untuk membelikannya coklat, ya jadinya kita ke sini" -Kuroko-

"Tetsu-kun! Sudah kubilang, jangan bilang hal yang memalukan di depan orang lain!" -Rie-

"Memang benar kenyataannya kan? Rie?" -Kuroko-

"Hmph! Aku marah sama kamu!"

"Eh... gomennasai..."

Aku cengo melihat pertengkaran kecil -couple- itu. Jadi aku hanya menjadi penonton -tanpa bayaran- dan diam saja sampai selesai pertengkaran tersebut.

-30 Menit Kemudian-

"Mo-mou... owatta,~ssu ne?" Tanyaku yang masih sweatdrop karena melihat pertengkaran itu

"A-ah... gomenne Kise-kun, aku kalau berantem sama Tetsu-kun hanya sampai 30 menit aja kok." -Rie-

"Ah... heiki"

'Bu-buset dah... 30 menit dibilang 'cuma'? Semoga aja aku dan Haru gak pernah berantem...' batinku tambah sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Tokorode, ada yang ingin kubertahu... sini kubisikkan" -Rie-

"Iin~ssu ka? Kurokocchi?"

Kurokocchi hanya mangut mangut aja, itu berarti dia setuju kan?

"Ja..."

Aku mendekatkan kupingku pada wajahnya, dan dia memberitahuku...

"Sudah tahu besok ulang tahunnya Fuyuka?" Itulah yang ia bisikkan

"Oh... sudah, dari Momoicchi. Makanya aku kesini" jawabku pelan

"Kuberitahu sesuatu, coklat yang Fuyuka suka adalah yang berbentuk kelinci" bisiknya lagi

"Oh, souka. Arigatou"

"Ja, Tetsu-kun... kita kan sudah membeli coklat yang ku inginkan, ayo kita pulang"

"Oh, ha'i. Soreja, mata na Kise-kun"

"Mata" Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka

"Bye bye Kise-kun" Rie membalas lambai tanganku

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku. Ah, aku sendiri lagi. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa apa tujuanku... aku harus cepat

Aku memilih bentuk coklat yang menurutku cocok baginya, kata Kotomi... bentuk kelinci...

Bentuk kelinci... kelinci... Ah! Ini dia!

Ditulis, rasa coklat putih, didalamnya terdapat rasa strawbery, dan harganya... 550 yen? Sepertinya aku pilih ini saja deh.

"550 yen desu"

"Tolong bungkus kado ya."

"Ha'i"

-1 menit kemudian-

"Omachi kudasai" pelayan itu memberi bungkusan yang kupesan tadi.

"Arigatou"

Aku lalu langsung pergi dari toko itu dan pulang ke rumah.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Ryouta. Kok pulangnya larut banget?" Tanya ibuku khawatir, karena aku pulang pukul 7.00 malam

"Ah... aku ada urusan tadi"

"Souka? Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, sudah. Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir, aku baik baik aja~ssu"

"Yasudah... mandi dulu sana, baru tidur"

"Ha'i..."

Aku langsung ke kamarku dan menaruh tasku, tidak lupa kusimpan hadiah untuknya.

"Tunggu kejutanku ya, Haru"

.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Aku pun pergi ke sekolah, dan saat di tengah perjalanan...

"Are? Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu... seperti ada yang..."

"AAAAH! Aku lupa membawa hadiahnya!"

Karena aku hari ini tak membawa motorku, jadinya aku kembali ke rumah dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Ryouta, kok pulang lagi?"

"Ada... yang... ke... tingga... lan"

"Apa? Mau Kaa-san ambilkan?"

"Gak... usah... aku, ambil sendiri... aja"

"Yasudah, cepat ambil, dan minum dulu sana. Baru kamu kembali ke sekolah lagi, masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum terlambat"

"Ha'i"

Aku bergegas mengambil hadiah itu dan langsung minum air, lalu pergi ke sekolah lagi.

"Ittekimasu"

"Itterasai... tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi?"

"Tidak, arigatou Kaa-san!"

Aku langsung buru buru pergi ke sekolah, dan sampai di kelasku pukul 7.00

"Hah... untung gak terlambat~ssu"

"Kise-kun?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut

"Haru, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Tiba tiba para gadis di kelas kami mengerumuni meja Haru.

"Haru-chan, kamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya siswi, sebut saja A

"Kamu sakit apa Haru?" Tanya siswi lainya, sebut saja B

"Ah, iya... arigatou"

Hubungan Haru dan teman teman kelas kami sudah membaik, Haru sudah melangkah lebih maju dibanding pertama kali aku melihatnya.

-Skip Time-

-Pulang Sekolah-

Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone Haru berbunyi, dan katanya ada mail.

"Ah, Kise-kun... aku tidak bisa pulang bareng, Satsuki mengajakku ke suatu tempat, ja ne"

"Ha-"

Aku belum selesai bicara, dia sudah pergi.

"Aah... ini pasti rencana yang dia maksud"

Drrt... Drrt...

Aku melihat pesan yang beru saja ku terima, dan isinya...

.

From: Momoicchi

To: Kii-chan

Subject: -

Kii-chan, memang benar ini rencanaku, nanti ku mail lagi... kalau aku sudah mengirim pesanku selanjutnya, kamu harus ke Taman yang dekat sekolahmu itu

Good Luck ya!

.

'Hah... jadi memang benar ya... oh, iya... kenapa Momoicchi bisa membaca pikiranku?' Aku sweatdrop setelah membaca pesan itu.

Oh, iya. Ngomong ngomong, sambil nungguin mailnya Momoicchi aku ngapain ya? Kan basket lagi libur...

"Gaah... aku lupa ada remedial Matematika, kemari nilai quiz ku kan jelek..."

Aku langsung menemui guru Matematika-ku dan mengikuti remedial tersebut.

-Skip Time-

"Haah... selesai juga akhirnya"

Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone-ku bergetar

Ah, mungkin ini mail dari Momoicchi

.

From: Momoicchi

To: Kii-chan

Subject: -

Cepat kesini! Kau tau kan Taman yang mana! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian berdua, dan aku suruh tunggu Yukarin tunggu disana. Aku beralasan pergi sebentar dulu.

Ganbatte Kii-chan ^_^

.

AAAH! Aku masih gugup, gimana nih? Aku harus kesana, tapi gak berani! Belum siap mental! ... Yasudahlah, akan kucoba!

-Di Taman-

Aku mencari Haru ada dimana...

Ah, itu dia!

Dia sedang duduk di Taman sendirian di bawah pohon sakura yang masih mekar, memang ini tempat yang bagus. Arigatou, Momoicchi!

Aku dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah susah payah aku kumpulkan -karena saking gugupnya- melangkah menuju Haru.

Pelan, pelan... pelan, pelan...

Dan akhirnya sampai.

"Eh, Kise-kun? Kok kamu bisa tahu aku disini?" Dia melihatku

"E... a-ano... etto..."

'Baka! Kenapa kau gugup begini, Kise Ryouta!'

"Eheh... kebetulan aku mau kesini"

"Oh... duduk sini" tawarnya padaku

Aku pun duduk dan celingak celinguk mencari Momoicchi dan yang lain. Ternyata mereka semua datang kesini! Duh... aku makin gugup nih!

"Ha-Haru... aku mau ngasih sesuatu"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Ini" aku memberi bingkisan tersebut

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja"

Lalu dia membukanya dan matanya berbinar binar karena melihat apa yang kuberi itu. Yup, itu coklat, dan di dalamnya sengaja kuberi kartu ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'

Dia memelukku sambil menitikkan air matanya. Tak lama kemudia ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun. Dari mana kamu tau hari ulang tahunku dan makanan kesukaanku?"

"Dari Momoicchi"

"Pantas saja dia mengajakku kesini, dan meninggalkanku sendirian"

Dia memasang muka sebalnya, huh... lucu tau!

"Tokorode, arigatou ne"

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!" Ucap semuanya yang dari tadi di balik semak semak

"Arigatou minna, baru pertama kali aku dirayakan bersama sama seperti ini" Dia menangis terharu dan kami semua tersenyum

"Ne, ne... kita ke kafenya Akashi-kun lagi yuk!" Ucap Momoicchi pada kami

"Eh? Ke kafe ku lagi?" -Akashi-

"Iya, boleh dong? Buat ngerayain ulang tahunnya Yukarin..." pinta Momoicchi pada Akashicchi

"Hah... iya" pasrah Akashi

"Yatta! Ayo kita kesana!"

Aku berhenti sejenak karena lengan bajuku ditarik.

"Arigatou Kise-kun"

"Douita, Haru"

-Kami pun pergi menuju kafe Akashicchi dan bersenang senang merayakan ulang tahunnya Haru-

•To Be Continued•

A/N: Holaa~ minna! Saya updatenya lama ya? Maaf, sinyal didaerah saya itu lagi gak bagus. Ok, btw makasih ya yang udah review dan yang udah mampir ke sini.

Last please Review!

°ShiroiAn° 


End file.
